requiemforkingsmouthfandomcom-20200213-history
Wingrave
Territory Laws 1. As established by the Ruling Counsel, no feeding, residence, or usage of sites is permitted without the permission of Phineas Ereutralos. Members of Clan Nosferatu and the Ordo Dracul may make use of sites without payment of prestation, provided Phineas (or his assistant Drusilla) are advised in advance. Such availability is subject to revocation at any time, without advance notice, as situational needs dictate. 2. Phineas Ereutralos requires that any member of the Praxis, including thralls and retainers, entering the area, other than to pass through without leaving the flow of traffic in an automotive conveyance, send notice via text to XXX-XXX-XXXX, advising who will be entering the territory, when, and when they will be leaving. Anyone breaching Phineas' law (#2) will be deemed to be intending to violate the City law (#1). They are subject to attack without other notice, up to and including torporing or death (in the case of non-Kindred). Places of Interest 'U-Need-It Medical Supply '(Medicine/Science 2 and Investigation (Medical) 1 Site) A privately owned medical supply company whose biggest customer is the University Medical Center, U-Need-It is housed in an old three story warehouse, its white paint peeling everywhere. Significantly, U-Need-It even deals in corpses to be studied for scientific and transportation safety purposes. 'Synbiology Labs '(Science 5/Medicine 3 Site) This bioengineering firm conducts antibiotic research and gene mapping. Scientists looking for work who attended either Arkham University or the University of Massachusetts at Amherst will be given preference of employment over others, as most of the staff hail from one of those two universities. 'O'Tolley's '(Unholy Heart of the Wyrm) Greasy burgers, greasy fries, greasy chicken nuggets, and “milkshakes” made from no known dairy product. A fast serve counter fronts molded plastic booths and table arrangements. Beyond, “McBurgerville Playplace” is an indoor conglomeration of kid-sized hamster tubes and a shallow pit filled with soft rubber balls for kids to romp around inside. A drive-through serves those on the go, although it’s sometimes quicker to park and order a “to go” meal at the inside counter. “Merry Meals” are a hit with the kids, offering a small, foreign-made, cheap plastic toy along with kidsized meal portions. Frustrated McBurger’s managers deal with impatient customers and frequent employee turnover. 'O'Bannion's Bar and Grill '(Socialize 2/Streetwise 1 (Sullivans) Site) An upscale neighborhood tavern that caters mostly to locals. O’Bannion’s - named for local bootlegger Danny O'Bannion - offers a variety of pub fare. The portions are large and the prices are good, but most folk come for the 100 different brands of beer. Membership cards are given out to patrons and when the day comes when one has tried all 100 varieties, they are inducted, (by receiving a t-shirt), into the “Bootleggers Club.” O’Bannion's is open from 11am to 11pm Sunday through Wednesday, and 11am to 1am Thursday through Saturday. 'Kingsmouth Gift Shop '(Location) An unabashed tourist trap, Kingsmouth Gift Shop capitalizes upon the reputation and interest in the city's most famous native son. H. P. Lovecraft's estate probably earns a hefty royalty payment for the plush Cthulhu toys, the Cthulhu oven mitts, a Yog-Soghoth bathrobe and matching slippers, and Great Old Ones branded on every conceivable object and knickknack that can be trusted to sell. A bewildering love poem of bright colours and cuted-up imagery turns abyssal horrors into shower curtains and coffee mugs, keychains and bobbleheads. The markup is eye-watering. Other highlights include a number of printed maps of the area, postcards of local beauty sites like Devil's Reef or Kingsport Head, and art cards for the Miskatonic Valley. Miskatonic University memorabilia makes a small but critical source of revenue around locally branded Monopoly games and pretty ceramics spun from local silt and clay. The enthusiastic staff are a little too chipper given they probably earn minimum wage, but they know ten times what the local tourist center staff do, and generally act as experts on local happenings for anyone who asks. 'Beautiful You Spa and Tanning Salon '(Socialize 1 Site, +2 to meditation rolls) "A soothing oasis from the outside world, melt away the stress and find the radiant spirit of beauty within you." This upscale salon embraces an Aveda-approved atmosphere of the utmost serenity, reinforced by organic botanical products and a softly fragrant atmosphere. Staff hired for competency in soothing the most anxious souls in addition to their professional skills swan around, effortlessly chic and never speaking louder than a friendly murmur. Two aisles tunnel back into the building from the low front desk, passing wide rooms painted in dark, soothing organic shades of sepia, jungle greens, and terra cotta. Small studios are kitted out with massage tables draped in fresh, sweet-smelling towels and sheets, and ubiquitous terrycloth robes hang off stylized hooks. Even the private makeup studios are a cut above any nail parlour, featuring reclining plush seats surrounded by naturalistic framed prints. Beautiful You offers a variety of mud wraps, aromatherapy massage, European facials, facial and body waxing, make-up applications, and tanning treatments. Your stress may return upon receipt of your credit card bill. 'Bio-Theon ''(FEDERAL SITE) An intentionally unassuming modern building; once through the front doors and past a series of progressively secure checkpoints one will find cutting-edge laboratories where the most progressive work on treating viral infections is conducted. Bio-Theon is a private company funded heavily by the federal government. While the city council routinely debates public safety concerns such as speed limits on city streets, Bio-Theon quietly plays god with strains of Ebola, Lassa, Marburg, and Hanta viruses that would wipe out every man, woman, and child in Eastern Massachusetts should they escape their little vials. Security is always ultra-tight as befitting secret viral experimentation sponsored here with your tax dollars. Guards are typically well-paid ex-military types who are intelligent, discrete, and expert at using their weapons. The average Arkhamite would be shocked to realize the firepower housed inside this building, the type of men employed here, and what lurks in the little vials that these men will kill to keep secure. '''Genetek ''(Science 4 Site) A bioengineering firm, Genetek does industrial-grade research into engineered agriculture products and biological process enzymes. The company occupies a building in an anonymous office park in Wingrave, a low white structure with few windows. Unfriendly security man the front foyer, shooing anyone without just cause to access the main floor administrative offices or a ratty network of state of the art laboratories contained in the middle. Massive air handling units help to provide the cooling needing for suites of biological and computer equipment contained in a series of self-contained pods outfitted with all geneticists, researchers, and scientists require. Quarantine procedures are listed in public places, a network of bright signs indicating a commitment to hygiene reinforced by several safety showers. An American flag mounted on a pole outside is something of an inside joke and cause for bitterness. The company is looking to send most of its research overseas within the next five years. 'Salvation Army Thrift Store (Survival/Medicine 1 Site) The Salvation Army offers the best bargains in the merchant district. Its skinny aisles contain a random assortment of clothing, the back quarter of the store dominated by shelves straight out of 1980s K-Mart and filled with a jumbled array of housewares, bric-a-brac, and small appliances and electronics. Sporting goods run the gamut from stained 12-man tents to World War 2-era burner stoves. There are plenty of toys, and even furniture and medical supplies, all for pennies on the dollar. All proceeds support the Salvation Army's extensive social support and welfare programs. Inventory turns over almost weekly, and some pretty weird items are occasionally donated for sale. '''Chelsea House Condominiums ''(Housing (Resources 3+)) A three-story apartment building featuring a dozen well-appointed four-room condos, each selling for well above market price. Parking is nearly a block away, and shared with local businesses, but spaces are reserved for residents; offenders are removed with pricey consequences. The wiring was very poorly done and blackouts are a common problem in the complex. 'Arkham Wax Museum '''(F-ed up evil creepy location. Don't investigate this!) This odd establishment bills itself as a museum but has the air of the carnival freak show. For the past thirty years, the wax museum has stayed open due to one thing - its amazing and chilling "Chamber of Horrors". Anytime a new serial killer or mass murderer pops into the public's consciousness, their very realistic likeness will appear within a month amongst this gruesome crew in the cellar of the museum. Always displayed are Ted Bundy, (being executed in the chair); John Wayne Gacy, (as a clown); Richard Ramirez, complete with pentagram on his hand; Ed Gein, wearing a dress and skin mask; Henry Lee Lucas with his ungodly looking sidekick Otis O'Toole. Also mixing into the rotation are Jack the Ripper, H.H. Holmes, Dennis "BTK" Rader, The Beltway Sniper and a very ghastly looking Eileen Wornos. Every so often, usually in October, the Manson cult makes an appearance. There are a few fictional characters displayed upstairs, such as Robin Hood, The Shadow, Harry Potter with his crew, and a large diorama of Captain Nemo fighting the giant Kraken. Political figures are prominent here. A statue of George W. Bush was pushed over many times and has been replaced with one of Michael Jackson. Santa Claus is also here, his display right before the stairwell to the Chamber of Horrors. Lincoln and Washington stand at the doorway of the gift shop, their hands beckoning the consumer to be good citizens and buy! Admission is $9.00. Category:Wingrave Category:Merchant District Category:Arkham Category:Locations Category:Medicine sites Category:Science sites Category:Investigation sites Category:Survival sites Category:Socialize sites Category:Streetwise sites